M Smith et Miss Tyler
by Nuwanda Jahseh Panderson
Summary: !AU Tenrose Ils s'aimaient bien, M. Smith et Miss Tyler. Enfin, ils ne se détestaient pas. Elle était joyeuse et pétillante, toujours curieuse d'apprendre. Il l'avait tout de suite bien aimé. Mais lorsqu'elle changea de comportement, devint insolente et renfermée, il décida de mener l'enquête.
1. Joute verbale

**Joute Verbale**

* * *

Elle s'amusait à dessiner des gribouillis sur son cahier. Après tout, ce n'était que de la physique. Elle regarda la pendule ; le cours avait commencé depuis uniquement cinq minutes. Elle souffla.

« Miss Tyler, vous vous ennuyez peut-être ? »

« Non, ne voyez-vous pas que je passe un des meilleurs moments de ma semaine ? » railla-t-elle. Les autres rirent.

« Bingo Miss Tyler, vous passerez un autre des meilleurs moments de votre semaine en retenue pour votre insolence. » lança l'homme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'écrasa sur sa table. _Quel con_ , maudit-elle dans sa tête. Elle l'observa un moment ; il était grand et fin, Monsieur Smith, c'est vrai. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés par une tempête récente avaient leur charme, et son costume marron-chocolat à rayures aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il ne l'aimait décidément pas ; jamais pendant un cours ils ne s'étaient pas verbalement jouté. Enfin, si. En début d'année, tout allait bien, même très bien ; Rose était une très bonne élève, joviale, les yeux toujours pétillants d'entrain, et Monsieur Smith l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais Jim ruina sa vie. Et toute trace de joie disparue, ainsi que la flamme de gaieté dans ses yeux. Depuis, ils commencèrent à se détester. Elle le trouvait trop hautain de toute façon, avec son orgueil de scientifique je-sais-tout.

L'heure se passa sans autre encombre majeure, et la sonnerie retentit.

« On mange dehors aujourd'hui ? » demanda Mickey à tout le groupe.

« Pourquoi pas, ouais. » répondit Keisha.

Mickey, Keisha, Shireen et Rose se prirent alors le chemin de la sortie, mais une main sur l'épaule de Rose – qu'elle ôta d'un mouvement sec – la retint.

« Je vous emprunte Rose pour cinq minutes. » leur déclara Monsieur Smith.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme à son habitude.

« Que me voulez-vous encore ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Écoutez, Rose, je ne comprends pas votre comportement. En début d'année, vous étiez pétillante et agréable ; désormais vous êtes juste insolente. Y'a-t'il une raison particulière à ce changement ? »

« Même s'il y'en avait une, je ne vous la dirai certainement pas. » déclara-t-elle sèchement. Ainsi, elle tourna les talons et sortit rejoindre ses amis.

« Alors il voulait quoi ? » s'enquit Keisha.

« Il voulait savoir s'il y avait une _raison particulière à mon changement de comportement_. »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit, Rose ? » s'inquiéta Mickey.

« Non. » rétorqua Rose, plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulut.

Ce débat prit fin au plus vite, et _heureusement_ , pensa Rose. Elle ne voulait certainement pas parler de ça. La journée se déroula lentement. Au moment de rentrer chez elle, une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Tiens donc, Miss Tyler. Je vous ramène ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

« Rose, s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-il sur un ton étrange.

À contrecœur, elle accepta non sans un soufflement d'exaspération, et elle monta dans le Porsche cayenne de Smith. Après un long moment de silence pour le moins gênant, Rose se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se dit que lancer la conversation pourrait sauver la situation.

« Pourquoi essayez-vous d'être gentil avec moi ? »

« Rose, en début d'année vous étiez vraiment agréable, je cherche juste à comprendre ce changement de comportement. »

« En quoi cela vous regarde ? Votre ego de monsieur-je-sais-tout en prend un coup, c'est ça ? » s'énerva-t-elle, « Arrêtez la voiture. »

« Rose je– »

« Arrêtez. La. Voiture. » commanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et elle sauta de la voiture au plus vite. Elle courut chez elle et s'y enferma.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, une petite pièce beige–marron qui sentait la vanille, et se déshabilla afin de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coula sur d'anciens bleus, d'anciens cauchemars du passé qui finalement la suivaient dans le présent. Elle sortit et mit rapidement un long t-shirt blanc _Vans_ et un short gris _Nike_ et alla dans son canapé. Elle alluma la télé et le livreur de pizza –qu'elle avait appelé entre temps– pour son retard, ferma la porte et mangea devant ce qu'elle jugeait un _programme à la con._ Elle somnolait tranquillement devant la télé, et à un certain moment elle décida d'aller dans son lit.


	2. Nuit houleuse

/note de l'auteur : les prochains chapitres seront plus longs !

* * *

 _Il l'attendait en bas de son ancien immeuble de banlieue. Elle ne voulait pas sortir ; mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il l'avait obligée, comme toujours. Pourquoi ç'aurait changé ?_

 _"Bonjour," lança-t-elle avec un sourire forcé._

 _"Salut."_

 _Il devait l'emmener en centre-ville, au cinéma. Ils devaient aller voir un film d'action stupide, un film que_ _ **lui**_ aimait. Certainement pas un film qu' _ **elle**_ _aimait. Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans les rues._ _Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel, et ce dernier était vêtu d'un bleu à faire frémir les océans des îles._ _Seuls quelques nuages s'amusaient à passer devant l'astre solaire, faisant s'assombrir la ville pendant quelques instants._ _S'il n'y avait pas une légère brise de vent de temps en temps, on aurait pu crier à la canicule, même si c'était le mois de Novembre._ _Rose observait les passants. Des grands hommes, des moins grands. Des plus maigres, des plus gros. Des grandes femmes, des moins grandes. Des plus maigres, des plus grosses._

 _Son attention se porta sur un jeune couple. Ils paraissaient heureux,_ _ **eux**_. _Ils se tenaient la main et se souriaient bêtement, comme si le monde leur appartenait. Elle se demanda pourquoi son couple ne serait jamais comme ça. "Parce que Jim est un **connard"** se répondit-elle mentalement. __Elle soupira. De fatigue, certainement. D'épuisement. C'était ça ; elle était épuisée. Elle était épuisée de vivre._ _Elle se rendit compte au bout de dix bonnes minutes qu'ils ne prenaient pas le_ _bon chemin. La panique naquit au creux de son ventre._

 _"Où tu m'emmènes ?"_

 _"T'occupes."_

 _"Jim, dis-moi où tu m'emmènes."_ _Le ton montait._

 _Il la baffa. Fort. Sa joue rougit. Il la prit par le bras et il accéléra le pas._ _Arrivés dans ce qui semblait être une étroite ruelle abandonnée, il sourit. Il sourit cyniquement._ _Il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle se débattu, cria, hurla, mais il lui décocha son poing droit dans sa mâchoire._ _Il lui arracha son pantalon, sa culotte._ _Il baissa son pantalon, son caleçon._

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut de panique. Elle calma sa respiration. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle ; rien. Uniquement sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Les rayons matinaux du soleil franchissaient bravement les rideaux des fenêtres, et venaient caresser sa peau. Son portable affichait cinq heures quarante-sept minutes. Elle décida de se lever ; son alarme aurait de toute façon sonnée dans treize minutes.


	3. Maladresse

Elle retrouva Mickey, Shireen et Keisha dans le hall du lycée. Ils s'échangèrent quelques politesses et se dirigèrent en salle de cours. Leur journée du mardi commençait par une heure trente de physique. _Génial_ , se dit-elle. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent.

« Bonjour à tous. Nous allons commencer un nouveau TP de chimie. Veuillez mettre vos blouses. » indiqua Monsieur Smith.

Le TP se passa sans encombre. Enfin, si l'on considérait que faire exploser un tube à essai, renverser un bécher et se brûler un bec benzène n'étaient pas des encombres, il n'y en avait eu aucune.

« T'es vraiment un boulet. » se moqua Mickey.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Rose. « Je comprends même pas comment ce truc a pu exploser. »

« Il a explosé parce que t'es un boulet, voilà tout. »

Ils rigolèrent un moment. Monsieur Smith se racla la gorge.

« Bien. Ce TP est désormais fini. Nous ferons son compte-rendu lundi prochain. Prenez vos blouses mardi, ce sera un autre TP de chimie. À la semaine prochaine. » conclut-il.

Le groupe d'amis sortit de la salle. Keisha prit la parole.

« Rose, je crois que Monsieur Smith a flashé sur toi. Durant tout le TP, il te regardait et rigolait dès que tu faisais une connerie. »

« Qu- Quoi ? N'importe quoi, tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'aime pas. Et moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. » déclara Rose. Elle fit mine d'avoir vu quelque chose derrière elle pour que personne ne voit que ses joues avaient prit une teinte rosée.

«Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas, » reprit Keisha « mais en ce qui le concerne, j'ai un doute. Souviens-toi du début d'année. » sourit-elle.

La journée se déroula calmement, mais quelques étranges événements se déroulèrent. Dès que Rose croisait Smith, il lui souriait. Ou parfois, c'est un jeu de regard qui se déclarait.  
Peut-être qu'effectivement, il ne la détestait pas.  
Le groupe d'amis allèrent boire un café dans un bar non loin du lycée. Ils croisèrent une dénommée Martha, qui se révéla être le coup-de-foudre de Mickey. Elle était aussi grande que lui, le teint noir, les yeux marrons et pleins de vie. Elle était plus vieille aussi, elle avait le même âge que John Smith, soit environ vingt-cinq ans. Rose, Keisha et Shireen le poussèrent à inviter Martha au cinéma. Résigné, il le fit et salua les filles. Une heure plus tard, après quelques bavardages échangés, les filles se séparèrent et Rose rentra chez elle.

La maison de Rose était tout à fait banale. Elle l'avait acheté après avoir rompu avec Jim. C'était un pavillon blanc, avec une porte gris foncé. Il y avait deux fenêtre sur la facade avant. Celle de gauche donnait sur son salon. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs la plus grande pièce de la maison. Le papier peint était beige, et contrastait avec la console blanche, sur laquelle reposait la télévision 22" _Samsung._ Son canapé lui était marron-châtain, et en face de lui se tenait une table basse blanche. Sur le mur en face du canapé, (et donc à gauche si l'on regarde depuis la fenêtre et depuis l'extérieur) était accrochée une guirlande, donnant l'effet cosy à la pièce. Enfin, quelques bougies beiges étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.  
Le salon donnait directement sur la salle à manger-cuisine. Les pièces étaient dans le même ton que le salon. Dans la salle-à-manger trônait une table ronde avec quatre chaises grises. La pièce s'ouvrait sur la cuisine, moderne, et où régnaient la vaisselle sale que Rose "n'avait pas eu le temps de faire".

La fenêtre de droite, elle, donnait sur la chambre à coucher. Deux murs de celle-ci étaient peints en noir, tandis que les deux autres étaient, eux, peints en blanc. Le lit était en face de la fenêtre, centré par rapport au mur. À droite, une table de nuit beige tenait une lampe ronde et quelques bouquins.

Le bureau, massif et beige lui aussi, était contre le mur à droite. En face de lui se trouvaient une commode pleine de vêtements, blanche, et à côté de celle-ci une armoire design blanche. À gauche du lit se trouvait la porte, qui donnait sur le couloir et une autre porte. Dernière cette dernière porte se trouve la salle-de-bain. La pièce s'ouvre sur la douche à l'italienne noire ; à droite lorsque l'on rentre se trouve le lavabo à une vasque, avec au-dessus son miroir éclairé par des LED et à côté de celui-ci, sur le mur de droite, tenaient un repose-serviette noir ainsi que la panière à linge.  
Le garage, adjacent à la maison par la droite, contenait lui la machine à laver, le compteur électrique, le sèche-linge au fond de la pièce, et la tondeuse. La pièce était relativement vide, à part ces quelques éléments.  
Le devant de la maison était une parcelle d'herbe. Des minis lampadaires encadrés un petit chemin en galets blancs menant à la porte. Deux pots de fleurs décoraient l'entrée de la maison.

Rose prit ce petit chemin entra chez elle.

Elle se jeta dans le canapé et continua son livre, _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_ par W. Shakespeare. Elle lut pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit grinçant –qui ressemblait à celui de sa boîte aux lettres– la sortit de son livre.  
Elle décida d'aller voir. Un petit papier avait été glissé, sur lequel était écrit

 **N'oubliez pas**

 **votre colle, demain**

 **à quinze heures**

– **Smith**

Il était vraiment étrange, ce professeur. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il dépose lui-même l'avis de colle ? Ne pouvait-il pas le faire envoyer par le lycée ? Non vraiment, il était étrange. Un nœud se noua dans le ventre de Rose. Elle n'avait, mais alors, vraiment pas envie d'y aller, à cette colle.  
Il se fit vite tard et Rose décida de se coucher.

 _Il l'attendait en bas de l'appartement._

 _Le cinéma, le ciel, le soleil, les passants._

 _La ruelle._

 _Ses mains sur elle. Une lueur d'espoir frappa Rose. Un éclair de force la traversa. Elle lui envoya son genou dans les tripes. Elle lui mit une droite, il vacilla. Elle le poussa pour qu'il tombe. Son crâne se fracassa sur le béton de la route. Elle lui cracha au visage. Elle courut au plus vite._

Elle se réveilla encore une fois en trombe. _Putain de cauchemar_ , maugréa-t-elle intérieurement. Son portable sonna ; c'était son alarme. Elle alla se préparer. Le fameux jour de la colle était arrivé.


	4. Inquietude

John Smith était un plutôt bel homme. Il était élancé, élégant, et son atout principal était ses cheveux bruns diaboliquement sexy, coiffés en une sorte de vague déferlante qui raserait tout sur son chemin. Il portait toujours un costume, même s'il devait porter par-dessus une blouse blanche de scientifique.  
Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant. Il vivait dans une énorme bâtisse éloignée du centre-ville.  
La maison –mini château ?– était effectivement gigantesque. Elle était en pierres claires, et s'élevait sur deux étages. Une toute petite tour en pierre avec un toit en tuile de bois se tenait debout à droite de la maison.  
Lorsque l'on arrive par devant, on voit la maison encerclée par une immensité verte et plus loin derrière on voyait la lisière de la forêt. Les quelques hectares de celle-ci lui appartenaient. L'entrée de la maison se faisait par une terrasse en bois sur laquelle reposait un salon de jardin bordeaux. Une baie vitrée faisait office de porte d'entrée. On entrait par la cuisine, grande pièce. À gauche de la porte se trouvait un coin télévision-salle-à-manger à côté de l'immense plan de travail culinaire. Une cheminée trônait à côté de la télévision. L'aile gauche de la maison était reliée par une porte à côté de la cheminée. On y trouvait une chambre au rez-de-chaussée et une chambre-salle-de-bain à l'étage.  
À droite de la cuisine, après avoir gravi deux marches et traversé en large un petit corridor, on tombait sur la salle-à-manger à proprement parlé. Elle était dans des tons clairs, beige et blanc, et une grande armoire à verres et vaisselles occupait un pan de mur. Une table était posée au milieu de la salle. Sur le mur en face de l'ouverture vers la cuisine se trouvaient deux portes. Celle de droite menait à un salon, un salon jaune, avec une cheminée directement sur la gauche, un canapé face à une télévision _LG_ de 25" et derrière ce canapé une armoire avec un nombre incalculable de DVD. Un piano noir à queue surveillait la pièce au bout de celle-ci, et trois fenêtres éclairaient le salon.  
Sur le même mur que la télévision, une porte s'ouvre sur un hall. La porte qui était à droite dans la salle-à-manger ouvre sur ce même hall. Le hall avait quatre ouvertures. Une à droite de la porte du salon jaune, qui donnait à l'extérieur. Une en face du salon jaune, qui menait à une salle cinéma, avec d'imposants fauteuils en cuir marron, ainsi qu'un vidéo-projecteur, un home-cinéma et une grosse malle qui faisait office de table. La salle est reliée à une autre salle par une porte, à gauche de l'écran de projection.

De retour dans le hall, la troisième ouverture se trouve à gauche d'une armoire massive en chêne, qui est elle-même à gauche de la précédente porte.  
Cette troisième porte menait sur des toilettes, ainsi que sur un bureau, tout comme la porte de la salle cinéma. Le bureau n'était pas très grand au vu du reste de la maison. Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce, qui contenait deux ordinateurs, un bureau en verre imposant avec une tonne de papiers –certainement des copies de Monsieur Smith. Une porte en face de celle donnant sur la salle cinéma débarquait sur le corridor qui faisait la jonction cuisine-salle-à-manger.  
Enfin, la dernière ouverture du hall était un escalier en marbre. Il menait sur quatre chambres, toutes équipées d'une salle de bain. Celle de John Smith était la plus grande ; elle se trouvait à gauche et tout au fond lorsque l'on montait l'escalier. Elle avait un lit à baldaquin immense en bois foncé, contre le mur en face de la porte. Un tapis était allongé au milieu de la pièce, au pied du lit. La grande fenêtre qui donnait sur les vastes étendues verdâtres du jardin se trouvait à gauche du lit. Un rideau rosé diminuait la lumière. Une porte plus loin de lit à droite menait à la salle de bain. Il y avait une grande cabine de douche qui prenait presque toute la place, et en face de celle-ci se trouvait un lavabo à double vasque. En face de la salle de bain se trouvait un bureau massif, sur lequel un paquet de copies reposait.

John Smith, lui, était avachi dans le canapé du salon jaune. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper.

Déjà, Smith était très intrigué par cette Rose Tyler. Tout s'était bien passé en début d'année ; elle était très joviale –un peu trop ?– et était une très bonne élève. Vraiment, il s'était attaché à elle, en quelques sortes. Mais depuis cet automne, aux alentours du mois de Novembre, le comportement de Rose était devenu exécrable et ses notes avaient chuté. Ceci eut pour répercutions d'inquiéter et d'alarmer Smith. Il avait entendu par quelques rumeurs de lycéens que Rose avait un petit-ami. Il s'était alors dit que le problème venait de là, et avait commencé à enquêter en décembre. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait alors pensé qu'il devrait récupérer les informations à leur source ; c'est-à-dire parler à Rose. Alors la semaine dernière il eut l'idée de lui parler après un cours, celui du lundi d'après. Mais ça ne marcha pas non plus. Tout comme la ramener en voiture. Après ces nombreux échecs, il comptait énormément sur la colle de demain. Peut-être arriverait-il à un quelconque résultat ?  
Il partit se coucher, imaginant **toutes sortes** de scénarios pour demain.  
C'était qu'il l'aimait bien, Rose Tyler.


	5. Embrasement

/note de l'auteur : merci à toi, Pow, pour ta review! T'es mapremière review alors ça me fait chaud au cœur, un gros gros merci !

* * *

Rose Tyler était intelligente. Elle était plutôt jolie, il fallait le reconnaître, et elle était courageuse. En revanche, elle était tête-en-l'air.

Et elle avait oublié de mettre son réveil.

Il était dix heures vingt-cinq minutes lorsqu'elle se réveilla. _Merde !_ eructa-t-elle à haute voix. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et courut jusqu'au lycée. Elle passa par l'accueil et déclara qu'elle avait juste oublié de mettre son réveil. On lui  
excusa –non sans lui faire remarquer qu'il ne faudra pas que ça se reproduise– et elle se dirigea en cours d'anglais.

La sonnerie retentit.

« T'étais où ? » demandèrent Mickey, Keisha et Shireen.

« J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil.. » déclara-t-elle. Ils rirent un peu et rejoignirent leur prochaine salle de cours.

À midi, Mickey partit manger avec Martha, et Keisha et Shireen avaient un cours de soutien de mathématiques en dehors du lycée. Rose décida donc de manger chez elle. L'heure de colle arriva rapidement. Elle préparait ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit  
un bruit de voiture s'arrêtant devant chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit monsieur Smith. Bouche bée, elle prit la parole.

« Qu'est ce que.. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Eh bien, je me suis dit que passer vous prendre pourrait éventuellement apaiser la tension qui règne entre nous. » Il marqua une pause. « Vous venez ? » pressa-t-il.

Rose, toujours un brin choquée, secoua la tête légèrement et se dirigea vers la voiture. Le silence était pesant. Mais aucun ne se risqua à le briser. Ils arrivèrent au lycée. Il ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua d'entrer par un mouvement de main.

« Y'a personne d'autre ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, il faut croire que les autres ne sont pas insolents, **eux**. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir.

« Tenez, vous copierez cinq cent fois "Je ne dois pas être insolente envers mon professeur". Je suis un peu old-school, voyez-vous. » Rose manqua de s'étouffer en déglutissant.

« Cinq cent fois ? » répéta-t-elle. « Mais vous êtes pas un peu malade vous ? »

« Vous devenez insolente, encore. »

« Je- » Elle souffla. « Pardon. » dit-elle un peu plus bas.

Smith fut fort étonné de la voir s'excuser ainsi. Il sourit légèrement. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il l'observa longtemps. Il détailla chaque parcelle de son visage. Ses yeux tracèrent leur chemin ; d'abord ses prunelles brun-châtaigne,  
qui avaient toujours un brin de malice, son nez retroussé en trompette, puis sa peau blanche qui semblait aussi douce que la soie d'un vêtement, et enfin sa bouche rosée, et son arc-de-cupidon qui dessinait un V.

Elle brisa le silence.

« Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Il sortit de sa torpeur, et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Pourquoi vous cherchez tellement à me comprendre ? »

Il sourit. Elle était maligne, voilà tout.

« Vous savez, Rose, je vous aimais bien début d'année. Comme je vous l'ai dit lundi, vous étiez une bonne élève. Je vous aimais bien, oui. Je pensais aussi que vous m'aimiez bien. Enfin, que vous ne me détestiez pas, en tous cas. J'aimerais savoir si  
j'ai fait quelque chose– »

« Vous n'avez rien fait. » sourit-elle tristement. Elle marqua une pause.

Elle sembla réfléchir profondément. « Si je vous le dis, vous le garderez pour vous ? »

« Faites-moi confiance. »

 _Il l'attendait en bas de son immeuble._

 _Le ciel, les passants, le soleil, le couple._

 _La ruelle._

 _Ses horribles mains sur elle. Elle pleurait en silence._

Elle lui raconta tout. Elle semblait à part ; ses yeux si pétillants s'étaient éteints. Il se sentit mal.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, Rose. »

Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Un ange passa. Les deux étaient immobiles, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Vous savez, on dit souvent que la haine mène à l'amour. » commença Smith.

Elle fit un signe de tête interrogateur.

« Mais avec vous, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » déclara-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle lui tourna la tête avec ses doigts. Elle lui sourit. Ils s'approchèrent durant ce qui semblait être **une éternité** et il porta son regard sur ses lèvres. Ils se rapprochaient, quelques centimètres, quelques millimètres..

 **Toc toc toc**.

Ils se reculèrent d'un coup, leur bulle s'étant éclatée. Il dissimula sa frustration dans un raclement de gorge et ouvrit la porte. Son ton parut légèrement sec.

« Plaît-il ? » urgea-t-il.

« Oh, monsieur Smith bonjour, c'est juste pour vous dire que le proviseur voulait vous voir, au sujet du voyage en Grèce. »

« D'accord, eh bien j'irai. Au revoir. »

Il referma la porte mais l'homme l'arrêta.

« Il.. Il veut vous voir **maintenant** , Monsieur. Il dit qu'il a un dîner après et qu'il devra se préparer, et c'est assez urgent pour ne pas attendre demain, alors.. »

John souffla d'exaspération.

« Bien, merci. » dit-il son ton encore plus agacé.

L'autre partit. Smith se retourna vers Rose, qui souriait l'air amusé.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amuse ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger rictus.

« Rien. » ria-t-elle.

« Rose je.. » Il sembla hésiter.

« Vous ? »

« Voulez-vous bien m'attendre devant le lycée ? Après nous pourrions aller chez moi. Enfin, si vous le voulez, bien sûr, je ne vous force en ri– »

« Faisons comme ça. » Il hocha la tête tout sourire, et ils vaquèrent à leurs tâches.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et Rose vit Smith arriver. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à la voiture.

« Alors comme ça vous organisez un voyage en Grèce cette année ? » demanda Rose.

« Rose, j'ai du en parler trois ou quatre fois en cours. Vous n'avez décidément rien écouté. » ria-t-il doucement.

« Certes.. Et qui y est convié ? »

« Les secondes. Deux classes. »

« Oh, c'est dommage, j'aurai bien voulu venir. »

« Les terminales n'ont-ils pas un voyage eux aussi ? »

« Je crois, si, mais je n'ai pas les moyens d'y aller. » répondit-elle tristement.

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse en signe de réconfort.

Ils arrivèrent chez monsieur Smith. Rose ouvrit les yeux dans un tel émerveillement qu'un immense sourire éclos sur les lèvres de Smith.

« Woah, c'est.. c'est magnifique ! » fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

Il lui reprit la main, qu'il qualifia de très douce à l'intérieur de lui-même, et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Elle fit le tour des pièces, allant de la cuisine à la salle de cinéma, en passant par le salon jaune. Ils s'installèrent dans ce dernier. Ils restèrent  
quelques minutes à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Rose, joueuse à ce moment là, prit la parole.

« Et donc comme ça, » commença-t-elle avec un petit rictus, « avec moi vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes. »

Il rougit violemment et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle ria doucement.

Et contre toute attente, il commença à lui embrasser le cou.

Rose, prise par surprise, ne put que soupirer un « Ah » de volupté.

Il s'amusait dans son cou, jonglant entre baisers et coups de langue. Il remonta la tête et déposa mille baisers sur sa mâchoire, ainsi que sur ses pommettes, et enfin au coin de sa bouche diablement attirante.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, et inversa leur position et la situation.

Elle était désormais à califourchon sur lui, et c'était à son tour de le rendre fou. Elle joua dans son cou avec sa bouche, mais au lieu de remonter vers son visage comme il l'avait fait, elle descendit lentement. Elle lui retira sa veste et sa chemise,  
laissant les rayons du soleil qui passaient par les fenêtres illuminer sa peau blanche. Elle mordillait chaque parcelle de peau et s'approchait lentement de son téton. Elle mit un léger coup de langue et.. **oh**.

Il se redressa bestialement et allongea Rose sur le canapé, avec lui au-dessus, l'encadrant de ses deux bras.

Ses pupilles étaient bien plus noires que l'obscurité de la nuit, son souffle irrégulier et il rappelait les vagues de la mer qui s'écrasent contre les rochers.

Pantelant, il réussit tout de même à parler.

« Rose, c'est le point de non-retour. Je ne vous force à rien, alors si vous ne voulez pas continuer, dites-le moi. **Maintenant**. »

Peut-être était-ce le souffle de Rose contre sa peau qui l'excitait tant.

Peut-être était-ce son prénom susurré par Rose qui l'excitait tant.

Dans les deux cas, s'il avait insisté autant sur le maintenant, Rose déduit que c'était à cause de cette bosse très dure, et certainement douloureuse, au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Je veux continuer. Mais, cela ne vous attirera-t-il pas d'ennui ? Vous êtes mon profess– »

« Au diable l'éthique. » coupa-t-il.

Son t-shirt vola, et son camarade soutien-gorge le suivit. Il semblait être partout sur elle. Chaque baiser, chaque toucher était brulant de passion. Elle susurrait son prénom avec une voix tellement rauque qu'elle le rendait totalement fou.

Il embrassait ses seins, son ventre, lui enleva son pantalon, embrassa ses hanches, ses cuisses.

 _Il l'attendait en bas de son immeuble._

Il passa son pouce sous sa culotte et commença à la faire descendre doucement

 _Le ciel, le soleil, les passants, le couple._

Il déposait un baiser à chaque millimètre de tissu en moins.

 _La ruelle. Ses mains sur elle. Sa culotte arrachée._

« Stop. John, s'il vous plaît.. » tenta-t-elle de dire.

Il continuait, il ne l'entendait pas.

« Stop ! » cria-t-elle. Une larme coula sur son visage.

Un vent de panique passa sur le visage de Smith.

« Je suis désolé Rose, je vous ai fait mal ? Je ne voulais pas, vraiment, par– »

« Ce n'est pas vous. C'est ce cauchemar, je.. Il me hante. Je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolée.. »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle le serra fort.

« Pardon, pardon.. » murmurait-elle contre sa peau.

« Ne vous excusez surtout pas, Rose. Tout va bien, je suis là. »

Elle le serra encore plus fort.

Il décida de la porter dans ses bras. Il gravit les escaliers et il se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit.

« Reposez-vous, ça ira mieux tout à l'heure. » lui sourit-il chaleureusement. Il tourna les talons mais une main le retint.

« Restez. S'il vous plaît. »

Il la regarda incrédule pendant un court temps. Il enleva son pantalon, et se coucha à côté d'elle. Ils se tournèrent mutuellement l'un vers l'autre. Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce gauche. Elle lui sourit et le fit tourner sur le dos. Elle se trouvait  
être sur le ventre. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Son bras était posé sur sa taille. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et ajusta sa pose. Son bras droit encerclait sa taille et sa main était posée sur le bas de son dos. Et, ainsi, ils s'endormirent  
ensemble, enlacés l'un l'autre.


	6. Le Jeu de la frustration

_/note de l'auteur :_ Yo, Pow ! Après avoir passé hier soir 45 minutes à éditer les chapitres, j'ai tenté de trouver comment te répondre. Sauf que tu es Guest, du coup je peux pas. xD Anyway, un grand merci encore une fois pour ta review ! Il est vrai que John est un coquinou, comme tu le dis. Et encore plus dans ce chapitre ! Contente que tu aies senti la détresse de Rose, c'est assez dur à écrire, tout comme lemon. On en saura pas plus sur son passé, je préfère laisser un voile de mystère autour ! J'écris tous les soirs, et j'ai en réserve 6 chapitres à peu près. Merci à toi de lire mon histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. :)

* * *

Elle eut froid lorsqu'elle se réveilla.  
Certainement car monsieur Smith n'était plus dans le lit. Elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Les heures de cours allaient être perturbantes. Mais elle ne regrettait pas, **oh que non**. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait c'était _ce putain de souvenir_ qui la hantait. Elle se leva et partit à la recherche du professeur.  
Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le hall. Ne connaissant pas la maison, elle prit la porte qui menait au bureau.  
 _Pas là_ , constata-t-elle. Elle emprunta le corridor jusqu'à la cuisine.  
 _Pas là non plus_ , s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée qui menait au jardin.  
 _Là !_ Il était assis dans le salon de jardin, un livre à la main. Il leva la tête et la vit. Il sourit.  
« Ha, Rose ! Vous êtes debout. Vous avez dormi trois heures. » l'informa-t-il.  
« Désolée, pour tout, » commença Rose, « je n'aurai pas du venir.. Vous pourriez perdre votre métier à cause de ça, et– »  
« Oh, Rose. Je ne perdrai pas mon métier. Je.. Regrettez-vous.. ? »  
« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non.. Je m'inquiète juste pour vous, voilà tout. » Il lui décocha un sourire.  
« Vous pouvez rester manger ce soir, vous savez. Même dormir. Enfin si vous voulez. »  
« Je reste si on mange pizza. » déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Il rigola franchement.  
« Ça me va. Je vais commander. » Et il partit passer commande.  
Rose, quant à elle, se mit à visiter la demeure. Elle alla dans le salon jaune, et en voyant le canapé ainsi que **ses vêtements éparpillés par terre** , elle prit panique et les remit au plus vite. Elle décida de ne pas rester dans la pièce. Celle-ci lui rappelait un peu trop les événements récents. Elle passa dans le hall qui lui était familier et avança jusque dans la salle cinéma. Elle satisfit son envie de sauter dans un des gros fauteuils en cuir et observa la pièce. Elle se demanda s'ils regarderaient un film ici, ce soir.  
« Tu veux regarder quelque chose ? » Elle sursauta de peur. Il la fit se lever, prit sa place, et l'assit sur lui. Rose était toute chamboulée. Il la rendait folle, vraiment. Le simple fait d'être sur ses genoux la rendait folle. Elle frissonna, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait cet effet sur elle. Alors elle décida qu'elle aurait elle aussi cet effet sur lui. Elle se retourna et finit encore une fois à califourchon sur lui. Ses pupilles décuplèrent leur volume. Tiens, **il n'avait pas remis sa chemise**.  
Alors, elle reprit sa chasse aux saveurs Smithiennes, et embrassa son torse. Sa bouche était partout, tout comme sa langue. Elle montait dans son cou, descendait sur son ventre. Elle lui défit sa ceinture, et déposa un baiser sur le bas de son ventre. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle, et sa tête partit en arrière. Un grognement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge et.. **dring**.  
Elle l'embrassa au coin de la bouche.  
« Le livreur sûrement. Va ouvrir, s'il te plaît. » Il fit mine de ne pas entendre. Elle arrêta tout mouvement et un son de désapprobation éructa de ses cordes vocales. Elle se releva et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil. Elle ne manqua pas de lui faire un clin d'oeil très aguicheur. Il la regarda, incrédule et résigné, il se leva et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée.  
Frustré, voilà ce qu'il était. Son reflet passa devant un miroir. Cheveux en pagaille, la ceinture débouclée, le torse nu. Il rattacha sa ceinture et ouvra la porte plus loin dans la maison.  
« Bonjour ! » lança jovialement le livreur. John grogna ce qui ressemblait à un bonjour, et lui prit les pizzas violemment. Il lui posa l'argent dans la main et repartit au plus vite.  
 _Là, tu vas le payer très cher, Rose Tyler_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire de diablotin.  
Il arriva dans la pièce et vit Rose assise sur un des deux fauteuils, avec sa cravate autour du cou. Il ria.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« J'essaye votre cravate. Ça ne se voit pas ? » Pour toute réponse, il la prit sur son épaule, la tête vers le bas et les jambes sur son torse.  
« Qu'est-ce que **vous** faites ? » hurla-t-elle hilare.  
« Oh, Rose Tyler, je vais te faire des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée. » déclara-t-il avec une voix bien trop suave pour ne pas avoir d'effet sur Rose.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il la plaqua sur le lit. Il bloqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête blonde, et le spectacle commença.  
Il lui déchira **littéralement** son t-shirt. Il gouta tous les millimètres de peau de son buste, de son ventre, de son cou.  
Et il recommença ces trucs avec sa bouche.  
 **Ces putains de trucs** qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle. Et voilà que maintenant, il descendait vers son entrejambe. Il posa des baisers tout le long de la descente, et les hanches de Rose commencèrent à réclamer plus. Il s'arrêta. Net.  
Il observa son œuvre ; et mon Dieu qu'elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille, sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte, et son corps avait quelques traces de combat.  
« Pourquoi, » elle reprit sa respiration, « vous êtes-vous arrêté ? »  
« T'as voulu jouer, Rose. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre.  
 _Le salop_ , maudit-elle. Elle reprit sa respiration et ses esprits pendant quelques instants et descendit à son tour. Elle entra dans la salle cinéma. Il était dans un fauteuil, et sur ses jambes reposait sa pizza dans son carton.  
« À cause de vous, les pizzas sont froides. » déclara-t-il.  
« À cause de moi ? Si je ne vous avais pas dit d'aller les chercher, nous ne les aurions même pas. » répliqua-t-elle avec un léger amusement dans la voix.  
« Bon. Quel film devrions-nous mettre ? Il se fait tard, il faudrait le mettre maintenant. » Le portable de Rose lui indiqua qu'il était vingt-et-une heures dix-sept minutes. Rose paniqua légèrement.  
« Oh, je devrais rentrer, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger.. »  
« Miss Tyler, » commença-t-il, « par trois reprises nous avons fini sur un canapé ou sur un lit à nous caresser avec une certaine tendresse. De plus, j'ai laissé trois suçons sur votre corps. Pensez-vous vraiment que votre présence me dérange ? » Elle rougit. Il marquait un point. Elle rit franchement.  
« D'accord, d'accord. Peu importe le film, de toute façon je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout. Je suis quelque peu **fatiguée**. »  
« L'après-midi fut mouvementée, il est vrai. » dit-il en tordant son nez. Ils mirent un film banal sur une chaîne banale.  
La tête de Rose reposait sur l'épaule de John. Sa présence ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien.  
Rose s'endormait peu à peu. Il le remarqua et bientôt, il la porta comme à son habitude et la monta dans sa chambre. Il l'installa dans le lit. Il se mit en caleçon et s'allongea à ses côtés.  
« Bonne nuit Rose. »  
« Mhh. 'Nuit John. » Il sourit à sa torpeur. Il l'embrassa sur le front et tous deux tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Jalousie

_/note de l'auteur : ok, j'ADORE Sarah Jane. Vraiment, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Alors me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît qnq. C'était la seule qui me paraissait logique dans ce cas là. xx_

 _à Pow : effectivement, sa maison est très grande, serait-ce le TARDIS? Certainement. xD Oui, faire un compte serait une très bonne idée! Encore merci pour tes adorables reviews. A ce soir encore, j'espère ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il se réveilla avant elle. Il regarda l'heure ; cinq heures trente minutes. Les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures, il avait un peu de temps devant lui.  
Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa.  
Il détailla tout son visage ; elle était belle. C'était un fait. Son nez légèrement retroussé égayait son visage ; sa peau rosée lui donnait un air enfantin et sa bouche, pulpeuse et tombante ne cessait de l'hypnotiser. Ses prunelles brunes tapant vers le vert s'ouvrirent doucement. Elle lui sourit.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » lui répondit-il en imitant son sourire.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Six heures moins vingt-cinq. »

« Oh, il est encore tôt. »

Il acquiesça d'un "mh". Elle frissonna.

« 'Fait froid. Vous devriez chauffer ici. »

Elle tira la couette et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dedans. Pour toute réponse, il la tira vers lui, posa son menton sur sa tête, et la serra de ses deux bras.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Elle se blottit contre lui.  
Ils restèrent enchevêtrés dans les draps jusqu'à six heures. Par la suite, ils se levèrent et allèrent se préparer.  
Pendant qu'elle se douchait, lui préparait du thé. Ils le burent, et préparèrent leur sac respectif. Ils mirent leur manteau, sortirent de chez John, et se mirent en direction du lycée. Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Il lui informa qu'ils se retrouveraient à dix-sept heures, dans la salle des professeurs.

La matinée s'était plutôt bien passée. Personne n'avait remarqué le suçon dans le cou de Rose. _Dieu bénisse les cols roulés_ , remercia-t-elle intérieurement.  
La classe de Rose n'avait eu que deux heures de cours, et Mickey, Keisha, Shireen et ladite Rose décidèrent de sortir dans le parc.  
Il faisait beau ; le ciel était bleu clair, mais malgré la présence du soleil, il faisait très frais.  
Ils rentrèrent au lycée à midi pour manger au self. Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien fait, puisque le ciel s'était couvert et était devenu gris foncé.  
Un orage se préparait certainement.  
Vers quatorze heures, lorsqu'ils allèrent en Anglais, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Déprimant, songea Rose. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à dix-sept heures.

De son côté, John avait passé une très bonne journée. Sa matinée avait été agréable, et à midi, une des professeurs de mathématiques Madame Smith –Sarah Jane– l'invita à déjeuner avec elle. Monsieur Smith, homme de nature gentil, accepta.  
Sarah Jane était une femme sympathique. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ; elle avait un physique banal, et sa vie n'était pas des plus trépidantes. Mais elle était gentille, oui, admit John. Ils devinrent très vite de bons amis et elle lui proposa d'ailleurs de passer une heure ensemble, "ça pourrait être sympa" lui dit-elle en essayant de le convaincre.  
Évidemment, il accepta, et de quatre heures à cinq heures, ils s'installèrent tous les deux en salle des professeurs et bavardèrent de tout et de rien. _Banale_ , songea-t-il encore une fois. Elle fit une blague et ils rigolèrent un peu. _Sympathique tout de même_ , se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

Rose avait pu sortir en avance ; elle avait fini son TP cinq minutes plus tôt. Elle se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, puisque de toute façon John n'avait pas cours.  
À mesure qu'elle s'approchait elle entendit quelqu'un rire. Non, deux personnes. Oui c'est cela ; deux personnes semblaient rire et parmi ces deux rires, un lui était familier.  
 _Il doit être avec un collègue_ , déduit-elle. Elle jeta un regard discret derrière la porte. _Bon, une collègue, visiblement. C'est pas un drame_ , se raisonna-t-elle.  
 _Elle est quand même très proche de lui, là. C'est sa main sur sa jambe ?_ Elle se calma. _C'est juste une collègue, et ils s'aiment bien, voilà tout_ , se justifia-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'amertume dans le ventre.  
Elle toqua à la porte. John vint lui ouvrir.

« Oh Rose, bonjour. »

« Oui, bonjour. On y va ? »

Sarah Jane intervint à ce moment.

« Mais, où voulez-vous aller avec votre **professeur de physique** ? »

Un éclair de panique traversa le visage de Rose.

« Eh bien– »

« Je donne des cours particuliers à Miss Tyler. Avec ses lacunes en physique, ce ne sera que bénéfique. »

Rose agita la tête de haut en bas en signe d'accord.

« Je vois, » sourit Madame Smith, « c'est très humble de votre part, John. »

Ce dernier attrapa son manteau et l'enfila.

« Au revoir, Sarah Jane. » salua-t-il poliment.

« Au revoir, John. Ce fut très agréable. Peut-être devrions-nous refaire cela demain ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Et contre toute attente, elle lui **embrassa** la joue.  
Rose était déjà très énervée. Pour éviter toute mésaventure, elle salua poliment la professeur, puis tourna les talons. John fit de même, et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de John. Une tension électrique s'était installée entre eux. Ils montèrent dans la voiture.

« Déposez-moi chez moi. » ordonna Rose sur un ton à glacer le feu lui-même.

« Rose écoute- »

« Déposez. Moi. Chez. Moi. »

« Rose, vraiment- »

« Et surtout, » elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard glacial dans ses yeux paniqués, « ne m'adressez pas la parole. ».

Le trajet sembla interminable. Il n'osait plus dire un seul mot. Elle semblait absente ; son regard toujours aussi froid restait rivé droit devant elle, imperturbable.  
Ils arrivèrent devant sa maison. Elle descendit. Il la vit rentrer et, dans un élan de courage, décida de la suivre.

« Rose, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il continua.

« Sarah Jane et moi sommes juste amis. Nous avons juste parlé un peu, c'est tout. Vraiment, il n'y a rien. »

« Non, évidemment, il n'y a rien. »

« Je te le jure Rose, rien du tout. »

Elle rit sans joie.

« Et en plus, vous me prenez pour une **conne**. »

« Rose, bon sang, tu me fais quoi là ? »

Elle lui fit face.

« Ce que je vous fais ? Vous êtes en train de me mettre la faute dessus ? »

Le ton haussait.

« Bordel, j'ai rien fait Rose, t'es parano. »

« Je suis parano ? Moi, au moins, je ne flirte pas avec le premier venu. »

« Putain mais je flirtais pas avec elle, » s'énerva-t-il, « et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? On est pas ensemble que je sache. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Ils n'étaient **pas** ensemble. _On est pas ensemble,_ se répéta-t-elle intérieur.

« Sortez de chez moi. » commanda-t-elle, à bout de force. Il voulut protester. Mais il comprit très vite que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il sortit.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, "ils n'étaient pas ensemble". Bien, très bien. Ç'avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Elle retint ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait certainement pas pour lui. Pas pour cet.. _allumeur_ fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle mit son pyjama. Elle s'assit dans son canapé, alluma la télé.  
Elle regardait l'écran sans vraiment le regarder. Elle était vide. L'heure tourna. Vingt et une heure. Elle se dirigea vers son lit. Elle ne mit pas de réveil ; elle n'irait pas en cours demain. Elle prétexterait une maladie quelconque. Et, fatiguée de vivre, encore une fois, elle s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

John, en rentrant chez lui, était désemparé. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, pas le moins du monde. Il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui. Mais il fallait avouer que la colère de Rose était disproportionnée par rapport aux faits. Jamais il ne serait allé voir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le savait, non ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle si peu confiance ?  
De toute évidence, il ne trouverait pas la réponse ce soir. Il alla se coucher, un peu secoué, et s'endormit pensif.


	8. Coïncidence

_/note de l'auteur : les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, et à mon goût, meilleur ! désolée pour la qualité de celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!_  
 _à Pow : Yo toi ! Ca va, et toi ? Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus ! Je pense que tu aimeras beaucoup le prochain, héhé. A ce soir pour ta review, j'espère, et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre ! Des bisous xx_

* * *

L'après-midi du vendredi, on frappa à la porte de Rose.

Après cinq minutes de lutte contre elle-même et la couverture pour se lever, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

« Yo ! » lança Mickey.

« Wow, c'est quoi cette gueule ? » demanda Shireen.

« J'me suis engueulée avec John, c'est rien. »

« Engueulée comment ? » interrogea Mickey.

« On est pas ensemble, à ce qu'il parait. Donc visiblement, il peut flirter avec Madame Smith. » répondit avec détachement Rose.

Les autres éprouvèrent de la compassion pour Rose mais ne dirent rien ; ils savaient très bien comment était Rose dans ces moments-là.

« Bon, restez pas sur le pallier. »

Les quatre amis s'installèrent dans le salon. Rose prit quatre bières dans le frigo et les déposa sur la table. Ils allumèrent la télévision et conversèrent tranquillement sur leur journée.

« Au fait, Martha organise une soirée demain. Elle voudrait me présenter à l'un de ses amis proches, et elle voudrait aussi vous connaître. » déclara Mickey. « On pourrait y aller tous ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps ? Et puis ça lui ferait plaisir. »

« Ça pourrait être cool ! » s'exclama Keisha.

« Qui dit soirée dit beaux mecs et alcool ! Combo parfait, j'viens ! » confirma Shireen.

Tous se tournèrent vers Rose et la supplièrent du regard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, d'accord, je viendrai aussi. »

Ils crièrent tous "Hourra !" et trinquèrent, jusqu'à ce que Mickey déclenche une folle bataille d'oreillers. Il envoya son oreiller sur Shireen, mais la manqua de peu, ce qui lui valut des "T'es vraiment nul" pendant toute la soirée.  
Rose, elle, frappa en pleine tête Keisha avec un coussin blanc, et celle-ci lui envoya en vengeance son coussin ; cependant, elle manqua son tire. Ledit coussin finit sur le fessier de Mickey, qui s'indigna avec un "Hé !" déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

La bande décida de dormir chez Rose puisque de toute façon, ils iraient à la soirée de Martha ensemble. Chacun prit ses affaires chez lui et, de retour chez Rose, ils mirent un film.  
La soirée était agréable et, il fallait l'avouer, remontait le morale de Rose.

« Merci d'être là, les gars. » sourit-elle.

« Notre Rose deviendrait-elle émotive ? » s'outra Keisha.

« Câlin général ! » lança Shireen.

Et ils se ruèrent tous sur Rose.

John de son côté, passait une journée exécrable.  
Dès huit heures Sarah Jane vint vers lui en salle des professeurs.

« Bonjour John ! Comment tu vas ? C'est vraiment très honorable de ta part de donner des cours privés à tes élèves. » Elle huma l'air. « Tu sens bon dis donc ! Et t'es très bien coiffé. D'ailleurs ça te dirait de sortir un de ces quatr- »

« Sarah Jane, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Ferme-la un peu. »

C'était sorti tout-à-fait naturellement. Il tourna les talons et partit dans sa prochaine salle de classe, laissant bouche-bée Madame Smith, qui était par la même occasion profondément outrée.  
Qu'importait.  
Ses classes furent insupportables, surtout celle de neuf heures à dix heures. Ils ne cessaient de bavarder, de faire les idiots, et certains même, assis au fond de la classe, dormaient tranquillement.

Dix heures ; la pause. Il en profita pour chercher Rose. Il fit toutes les ailes du bâtiment mais aucun signe d'elle. Il se rendit à l'accueil et demanda s'ils avaient un signe d'elle. On lui répondit qu'elle avait appelé hier, signalant qu'elle serait absente aujourd'hui car elle était malade. Il les remercia et repartit en salle des professeurs.  
Il pensait à elle. Beaucoup. Et il s'en voulait.

À midi, lorsqu'il s'installa à sa table, devant son plateau-repas qui avait l'air aussi appétissant qu'un cadavre de rat desséché trempé dans ses propres excréments –oui–, il reçut un SMS.

 _ **Martha J. :** Salut vieux fou. Je fais une soirée ce soir, tu viendras j'espère ?_

 _ **Moi :** Il y aura du monde un peu ?_

 _ **Martha J. :** 6 personnes. Il y aura mon nouveau petit-ami, Mickey, et ses amis, comme ça tu feras sa connaissance et je ferai la connaissance de ses amis. Ce sera une bonne soirée ! Allez steup' c'est important pour moi._

 _ **Moi :** Ok, ok. Je serai là._

 _ **Martha J. :** Super ! Merci John._

Il finit de manger et partit pour sa dernière heure de cours, tout aussi insupportable que les autres.  
Pendant toute l'après-midi il repensait à la dispute de la veille. Il s'en voulait de plus en plus. Elle lui manquait, même si ça ne faisait qu'une journée.  
 _La soirée de demain me changera les esprits,_ se rassura-t-il.

Il eut l'idée d'aller se balader un peu. Dehors, le temps relevait de la magie. La neige pointait enfin le bout de son nez ; les flocons tourbillonnaient dans l'air et semblaient danser une valse embrasée. Le ciel, voilé de gros nuages blancs, se voyait caresser par les doux rayons du soleil d'hiver, qui scintillait à la manière des yeux d'un enfant à Noël. Et malgré les températures hivernales, le spectacle autour de lui le réchauffait ; les empreintes des passants s'ancraient dans le tapis blanc, et on entendait de joyeux cris d'enfants qui jouaient sous les flocons brillants. Il sourit enfin, après une journée bien morose.

Il aurait bien aimé que Rose soit là, avec lui, lui tenant la main. Il prit le chemin du retour, puis finit sa journée la tête dans un livre, _Une étude en rouge_ , de Sir A. Conan Doyle.  
Il finit par monter dans sa chambre ; il troqua son costume pour un t-shirt et un caleçon, et se laissa tomber dans son lit, guidé par le sommeil.


	9. Action ou Vérité

_/note de l'auteur : à Pow : haa le boulot.. tu travailles dans quoi ? moi ça va, ça va ! J'avoueeeee j'ai pas mis Jackie, heuu, j'ai pas d'excuse sur ce coup-là, pourtant je l'aime beaucoup, mea culpa xD Merci encore et toujours pour ces agréables compliments qui m'arrachent toujours un sourire ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Kiss xx_

* * *

Rose, Mickey, Shireen et Keisha se réveillèrent très tard.

En même temps, ils s'étaient couchés aux alentours de six heures du matin. Ils avaient regardé un film, Peter Pan, jusqu'à minuit, puis étaient sortis pour aller observer les étoiles, emmitouflés dans une couverture sur le toit de Rose, et étaient enfin re-rentrés sur les coups de trois heures du matin pour regarder un autre film, Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus.  
Ils se réveillèrent donc à seize heures. Chacun se prépara pour la soirée, qui d'ailleurs approchait à grands pas. Mickey mit un t-shirt blanc et un blue-jean _Levis_ il jouait la carte de la simplicité. Keisha, elle, portait un pantalon _Zara_ noir, auquel elle accorda un chemisier blanc aux motifs fleuris. Shireen enfila une robe rouge pivoine courte –un peu trop ?–, et l'agrémenta d'une paire d'escarpins noir brillant. Quant à Rose, elle prit un jupe _H &M_ plissée, noire, et rentra un t-shirt blanc dedans.  
Dix-huit heures et demie ; le groupe d'amis prit la vieille Clio de Mickey et se mirent en direction de la maison de Martha. Arrivés devant la maison, ils descendirent et sonnèrent.

* * *

John, lui, s'était réveillé vers treize heures. Il descendit et se fit à manger. Il scruta le temps par la baie-vitrée ; le ciel était toujours vêtu d'un manteau bleu-gris mais il ne neigeait plus. D'ailleurs le tapis blanc qui s'était allongé la veille avait totalement –ou presque– disparu.  
Il prit une douche, chaude et longue, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il sortit et jeta sur son lit une chemise violet foncé tendant sur le pourpre, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il les enfila et se "coiffa" –c'est à dire qu'il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
Vers dix-huit heures, Martha passa le prendre en voiture, ainsi que son autre ami, Jack, un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns et courts, toujours souriant et ayant le mot pour faire rire, portant une veste en jean noire, un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon lui aussi noir. Ils préparèrent la maison, les boissons, l'apéritif, et enfin Martha alla ouvrir à Mickey et ses amis. John et Jack restèrent dans le salon pour finir les préparatifs, tandis que Martha et Mickey faisaient les présentations :

« Keisha, enchantée. »

« Shireen, enchantée aussi ! »

« Moi c'est Rose. » sourit-elle.

« Et moi Mickey, ton petit-ami. » blagua Mickey. Tout le monde rit de bon cœur et Martha l'embrassa ; elle finit par leur indiquer le chemin vers le salon.

« C'est par là ! » indiqua Martha.

Ils traversèrent le couloir au papier taupe, et prirent la porte à droite pour tomber sur le salon, grand pièce lumineuse, avec un canapé d'angle blanc cassé, une table basse taupe également, l'écran plat _Samsung_ et..

« Monsieur Smith ? » interpella Mickey avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

« Génial. » marmonna Rose.

Une tension s'installa dans la pièce. Martha prit la parole.

« Vous.. vous vous connaissez, vous deux ? » demanda Martha en désignant les deux du doigt.

« Disons ça comme ça. » répondit Rose.

John, lui, était resté ébahi. Le silence des plus gênants régna quelques temps. Jack s'aventura à le briser.

« Eeeeeeeet moi, c'est Jack. Enchanté tout le monde. »

Il réussit à apaiser l'atmosphère.

Shireen s'approcha avec un léger rictus en coin.

« Enchantée Jack, je m'appelle Shireen. » Il lui sourit en retour.

Martha lui présenta le reste des invités.

« Voici Keisha, » elle la désigna de la main et Jack lui sourit, « Mickey, mon petit-ami, » elle fit de même et Jack lui serra la main, « et voici Rose. » En voyant Rose, Jack s'approcha et lui l'embrassa sur la main, ce qui la fit rire, elle et les autres.

Sauf John, à qui cela déplut **un peu**.

« Bieeeeeen, » commença Mickey, « et si on commençait la soirée ! »

Tous acquiescèrent avec un "Haaa!" général et s'installèrent ; Mickey et Martha côte à côte, Shireen à droite de Martha et Keisha à ses côtés, suivie de Jack, puis Rose et John. Le fait que Rose soit assise à côté de Jack agaça John. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction. La soirée se déroulait et tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde ; l'alcool montait petit à petit.  
Lorsqu'il fut **bien** monté, Keisha initia un _Action ou Vérité_ , que tout le monde acclama.

« Ok alors, Martha, action ou vérité ? » tenta de prononcer Keisha sans louper une syllabe.

« Action ! »

Keisha rigola.

« Roule une pelle à Mickey ! »

Martha fut d'abord choquée, puis elle se tourna vers Mickey qui de toute façon était totalement ivre, et lui prit la tête et l'embrassa pendant un long moment.

« Ohé c'est bon là, j'ai pas dit pendant cinq minutes ! Dé-gueuuuu. » coupa Keisha. La salle rigola et ce fut au tour de Martha.

« Alors.. Jack, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! »

« Combien de partenaires sexuels as-tu eu ? »

Un ange passa. Jack semblait réfléchir durement.

« T'es trop timide pour répondre ? » se moqua Keisha.

Il rigola bêtement.

« Mais non, je compte idiote ! » et cette simple réplique déclencha encore une fois l'hilarité générale, qui, fallait-il reconnaître, était plus due à l'alcool qu'à la blague.

« Bon, à moi ! » il réfléchit. « John, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! »

« Est-ce que tu.. » Jack prit instant pour reposer sa tête qui commençait à tourner violemment. « Ouaiiis.. est-ce que tu.. es amoureux ? »

Mickey, Martha, Keisha et Shireen firent un "Ouuuh" à l'unison et se turent afin d'entendre correctement la réponse. John réfléchit et regarda Rose un moment. Elle évita son regard ; elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues.

« Ouais j'crois. »

Et dans la confusion et l'alcool, Keisha lança un applaudissement. Décidément, la soirée était bien éméchée.

« Bon alors maintenant.. Shireen, action ou vérité ? »

« Action ! »

Il marqua un pause de réflexion intense, qui dura longtemps, un peu trop même, puisque les autres commencèrent à somnoler.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-il, réveillant lesdits somnolents.

Il prit son téléphone et mit _Tainted Love_ des Soft Cells.

« Fais une danse sexy sur la table, sur cette musique ! »

Encore une fois, tout le monde applaudit.

« Ça c'est de l'action ! » s'écria Jack.

Alors Shireen monta sur la table et offrit une danse diablement sexy à tout le monde. Le groupe rigola ouvertement et acclamait Shireen, et ce fut désormais à son tour.

« Bon, bon, bon. Rose, action ou vérité ? »

« Action ! »

« Embrasse Jack fougueusement ! »

Et les amis s'emballèrent, criant des "Wouuuuh" et de "c'est moi ou il fait chauuuuud" en regardant Rose avec un regard narquois. Il n'y en avait qu'un que ça n'amusait pas. John perdait lentement son sang-froid depuis l'annonce de l'action. Il serra des poings et ressentit l'envie d'en mettre un à Jack.

« Bon, ben désolée hein ! » dit Rose à Jack avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils se détachèrent et Jack fit un clin d'œil à Rose.  
Soudain, quelque chose lui agrippa violemment le poignet. C'était John, qui l'emmenait visiblement à part.

Ils entendirent les autres siffler d'un air aguicheur. Ils les ignorèrent et arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, et John la plaqua contre le mur.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » lui demanda-t-il en essayant d'être calme.

« Mon problème ? »

« Ouais. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? »

« Mals John, enfin, » répondit-elle ironiquement, « nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et écrasa son poing contre la table.

« Putain, mais t'as toujours pas compris que je le pensais pas ? Je suis désolé, Rose, vraiment. Je voulais pas dire ça. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. L'entendre s'excuser la secoua.  
Elle repensa à la dispute un moment. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était un peu trop emportée, à y réfléchir ; même s'il lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle aurait peut-être du se contrôler.

« Non, je suis désolée. Vous avez raison, on était pas ensemble. J'avais pas à m'emporter comme ça, après tout vous faites bien ce que vous voulez. »

« Alors, tu veux pas qu'on soit ensemble ? »

Elle roula les yeux. Il était un peu long à la détente.

« Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, que je ne veux pas être avec vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, il colla son corps contre le sien, qui fut d'ailleurs plaquer au mur, et il écrasa _enfin_ ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un combat débuta ; le baiser était enflammé et maladroit. Les dents s'entrechoquaient et les langues s'entremêlaient, voulant explorer un peu plus l'autre. Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Chez moi, » il reprit son souffle, « ou chez toi ? »

« Peu importe. »

Il la porta sur son épaule et courut en dehors de la maison. Il chercha sa voiture du regard.

« Merde, j'suis venu avec Martha. »

« Alors cours, et plus vite que ça. »

La réplique lui tira un sourire et il se mit à courir dans les rues éclairées par la lune, avec une Rose sur son épaule qui rigolait à en perdre haleine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, après six minutes intensives de course, le combat reprit dans le canapé du salon jaune. Ils relièrent leur bouche ensemble, en demandant plus, en explorant plus. Puis John partit une nouvelle fois à la découverte du corps de Rose. Il voulait mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau, il voulait la faire sienne pour l'éternité. Les vêtements volèrent les uns après les autres. Seul leurs sous-vêtements y échappèrent. **Pour l'instant**.

Elle était à **lui** désormais. Elle lui **appartenait**. Alors il décida que tout le monde devait le savoir, et il laissa trois marques sur son corps ; une dans le cou, une sous son sein gauche et une à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

Mais en étant sienne, il oublia qu'il était sien. Et Rose était **possessive** avec ce qui était sien. **Très** possessive. Alors elle renversa leur position, et suça tour à tour ses tétons fermes, ou bien allait se poser sur sa gorge et y laissait deux imposants et rougeoyants suçons. Elle poursuivit son voyage jusqu'à son torse, d'une peau blanche à l'allure très pure, et marqua une dernière fois son corps d'un suçon plus petit que les deux autres, ce qui lui arracha un "Ha" de volupté.  
Elle descendit encore, et encore, et le chemin jusqu'à son caleçon tendu par sa verge dure parut interminable. Elle lui retira et, bien plus qu'excité, il ré-inversa leur position pour lui aussi traverser le chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Et, ainsi, ils s'abandonnèrent au plaisir charnel, sur un canapé en cuir, pour monter au septième ciel.


	10. Nouvel Arrivant

_/note de l'auteur : à Pow : Yo ! Eeeeeeet oui il est jaloux ! Et dans ce chapitre aussi ;) Tainted Love est une chanson gé-niale ! J'ai toujours en tête quand elle passe le "Earth destruction in 30 minutes" du 2x01 héhé. Exact, l'action ou vérité le jeu de l'alcool! xD Jack ce beau gosse oui ! Désolée encore pour Jackie :( Hâte de lire ta review ! Da bisous ! xx_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil vinrent effleurer sa peau marquée par des récentes traces d'une bataille enflammée.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième, et il eut droit à la plus belle vue que l'on puisse avoir à un réveil.  
Elle était allongée sur le ventre, coincée entre le canapé et lui-même. Sa tête reposait au creux de son cou, et ses cheveux avait décidé de conquérir la pièce entière. Sa bouche, légèrement entre ouverte, autorisait l'air de ses poumons à sortir et à venir s'écraser contre le cou de John. Son bras droit se trouvait sous sa tête, sa main était suspendue dans le vide. Son bras gauche, lui, entourait son torse dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Une de ses jambes longeait son corps tandis que l'autre venait ceinturée ses cuisses.

Elle le fit sourire. Il la trouvait belle, il la trouvait parfaite. Il fit pivoter sa tête tendrement de façon à laisser sa bouche effleurer la sienne. Un sourire passa sur son visage, et elle ouvrit à moitié ses yeux, pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Ils se fixaient inlassablement, comme si le monde leur appartenait.

« On devrait se lever. » avoua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

La réponse le fit rire. Il l'embrassa chèrement et se leva, l'entraînant avec lui. Assis dans la salle-à-manger attenante à la cuisine, ils bavardèrent un peu.

« Merde ! » s'exclama John, « le match de foot ! » Il se rua dans le salon jaune et alluma la télévision.

Rose, en premier lieu étonnée, décida de le rejoindre.

« Vous regardez le foot, vous ? » demanda-t-elle toujours aussi étonnée.

« Les Patriots contre les Falcons, Rose ! Un match de folie ! »

On aurait dit un enfant, avec ses yeux qui brillaient de joie. Une vague de chaleur envahit Rose.

« Tu regardes avec moi ? »

« Ben..-»

« S'il te plaît, Rose. » implora-t-il.

Évidemment, elle céda et ils s'installèrent.

 _« Les Falcons mènent 28 à 0 avec trois magnifiques touchdowns de Freeman, Hooper et Alford._

 _Gostkowski marque un trois point pour les Patriots, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour que les Patriots remontent ? »_

« Évidemment que ce sera suffisant ! »

« Ils sont quand même menés de beaucoup, John. » se moqua Rose.

« Tu vas voir s'ils seront toujours menés. »

 _« Coleman marque encore un touchdown pour les Falcons. Il semblerait que la victoire soit déjà toute tracée. [..]_

 _Mais les Patriots ne s'avouent pas vaincus, et Brady fait une majestueuse passe à White qui trouve la réception, et c'est un touchdown pour les Patriots ! 28 à 9. »_

« Et voilà ! Et ça va continuer ! » s'exclama John.

 _« Brady relance le ballon et Amendola le réceptionne et touchdown pour les Patriots !_

 _[...] et ça continue puisque White est à la réception de la passe de l'incroyable Brady et c'est un troisième touchdown pour les Patriots ! Égalité entre les deux équipes et l'overtime est déclaré. Le prochain touchdown déclarera le vainqueur. »_

« Je te l'avais dit Rose, ha ! Ne sont-ils pas fantastiques ? Ce sont des génies du foot ! »

« Ils ne sont pas mauvais, c'est vrai. » rit Rose.

« Pas mauvais ? Ils sont brillants ! » s'indigna John.

 _« C'est serré entre les équipes désormais. Les Falcons menaient, mais les Patriots n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot._

 _Le snap est aux Patriots, aux 10 yards._

 _James White s'élance et.. touchdown pour les Patriots ! Ils ont gagné ! »_

« Victoire ! On a gagné ! » et sans crier gare, il souleva Rose dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à en tomber du canapé à la renverse.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Mon Dieu, oui. »

Elle le prit par le col et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle étreinte. Après quelques minutes par terre à s'embrasser, ils se relevèrent et John crut entendre un bruit à l'extérieur.

« T'as entendu ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Rose.

« Il y a eu un bruit dehors, j'en suis sûr. »

Il se redressa et sortit, suivi de Rose.

 ** _Meow_**.

« Là, t'as entendu ? Un miaulement ! »

« Oui, ça venait de là-bas ! » Elle pointa du doigt le côté droit de la maison. Ils cherchèrent mais trouvèrent rien.

 ** _Meow_**.

« Dans la petite tour. » indiqua John.

Il ouvrit la petite porte en bois de la tour et il vit un chaton, à la robe blanche avec une tâche de marron sur le visage, et avec des yeux d'un bleu à faire médire un ciel de printemps. Il semblait avoir la patte avant gauche tordue.

 ** _Meow ?_** Le chaton s'approcha.

« Bonjour toi. Que fais-tu ici ? » John le prit doucement dans ses mains. L'animal se mit à ronronner. Rose le caressa avec fascination.

« Il est trop mignon. Qui a pu lui faire ça ? On doit le soigner, pauvre petit chat.» Elle lui grattait la tête. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se retourna vers John. « On peut le garder ? »

« C'est-à-dire que– »

« Génial ! Merci ! » Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et s'empara du chaton. Il toucha du doigt l'endroit où elle l'avait embrasser, secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et la suivit.

Ils rentrèrent et Rose fit quelques tests sur la patte du chaton. Elle lui construit une sorte d'atèle et la lui mit.

« Comment on l'appelle ? » questionna-t-elle.

John sembla réfléchir profondément, et elle l'imita. Un éclair de révélation la foudroya.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Nacky ! » finit-elle.

« Nacky ? »

« Vous n'aimez pas ? » demanda-t-elle tristement.

« Si ! si. Ça me plait. Nacky. » Il caressa la tête du dénommé Nacky et passa un bras sur les épaules de Rose.

Une légère panique vint titiller John.

« Rose, je n'ai ni litière, ni nourriture pour chat. »

« Allons en acheter alors ! » proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils prirent le _Porsche Cayenne_ de Smith et descendirent en ville.  
La nuit approchait ; le soleil se couchait laissant sa place à la lune. Le brise d'air qui secouait les rares passants était glaciale. Ce coin de la ville n'était pas le plus attirant. Des déchets jonchaient les trottoirs, les quelques maisons se voyaient ternies par la vieillesse ou taguées par des adolescents en quête d'aventure. Les tags en soient n'étaient pas repoussants ; d'ailleurs un de ceux-ci était même très beau. Écrit en noir et avec un style street' on pouvait lire **Bad Wolf**.  
Rose, en le voyant, le trouva tout de suite magnifique. _Dommage, on est passé trop vite, j'ai pas pu le prendre en photo,_ pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de déception. John prit la rue à droite, dans laquelle on voyait très clairement l'horizon au loin sans être gêné par un quelconque immeuble ou lampadaire. Le soleil rasait le sol, et ses rayons s'éparpillaient à travers la rue et les habitations, tels des flèches se ruant dans leur cible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le magasin le plus proche et se rendirent dans le rayon animal. Ils prirent nourriture, panière et autres besoins et se dirigèrent en caisse. Il se faisait tard et il n'y avait plus personne dans le magasin.

« Je vais chercher un sac. » lâcha John en sortant vers la voiture. Elle souffla et déposa les articles sur le tapis roulant.

Elle salua le caissier.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. J'me permets de vous dire que vous êtes très belle, mademoiselle. »

« M- Merci. » balbutia-t-elle. John re–rentra dans le magasin au moment où le caissier fit une blague à Rose. Ils rirent tous deux et cela eut le don d'agacer John.

Il arriva à hauteur de Rose et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

« Ha ben enfin, j'ai cru que t'étais parti sans moi. » blagua Rose.

Il esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire et mit leurs achats dans le sac.

« Trente-et-un euros et quatre-vingt dix centimes s'il vous plaît. » annonça le caissier.

« Tenez. » tendit Rose. Il prit l'argent dans sa main, et embrassa cette dernière.

Elle rit.

John non. Il empoigna le caissier –qui, d'après son badge s'appelait James– par le colback. Rose parut choquée mais finit par sourire discrètement.

« Écoute–moi bien, » il lut le badge, « James, elle, c'est Rose, et elle est à moi. Alors tu gardes tes baisers pour toi et tu fais tranquillement ton job sans la regarder. C'est clair ? » Il le repoussa de sorte à l'asseoir dans son siège, prit le sac de courses, poussa doucement Rose devant lui et ils sortirent du bâtiment.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Ça, » il la plaqua contre la voiture, « c'était moi calmant un caissier un peu trop proche de toi. »

Il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, mit les courses sur la plage arrière et s'assit à la place conducteur. Secouée, mais affichant un immense sourire taquin sur son visage, Rose alla s'assoir à la place passager sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? »

« C'était mignon, cet excès de jalousie. » Il s'étouffa au mot jalousie.

« Jaloux, moi ? Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

Elle rit. Et la voir rire le rendait heureux, alors il rit aussi.

Il était tombé totalement amoureux d'elle.


	11. Etoiles

_/note de l'auteur : à Pow : Hello! Ca va ça va, et toi ? Mercii! Et oui, p'tit John est un jaloux de nature héhé ! En même temps ,Rose est magnifique Oui, John est carrément riche haha Encore merci ! Celui-ci devrait te plaire, il est très fluff. Il ne reste d'ailleurs plus que deux chapitres, déjà ! J'espère que la fic te plaît toujours! Da bisous. xx_

* * *

« Et donc, » elle s'assit sur un des tabourets de la cuisine « il y a un voyage en Grèce ? » lança-t-elle.

Il versa les granulés à litière dans cette dernière et releva la tête pour la regarder.

« Yep. » Il poppa le "p".

« Uniquement pour les secondes ? » s'aventura-t-elle.

Il ancra son regard au sien. Voulait-elle.. ?

Il hésita.

« Oui. Mais, il manque un accompagnateur. Je suppose qu'en tant que terminale, tu pourrais venir, si on trouvait un habile stratagème. »

Il crut que ses yeux reflétaient la lumière du soleil tellement ils pétillaient de joie. Elle lui sauta au cou.

« Ce serait génial ! C'est quand, déjà ? »

« Le onze février. » informa-t-il.

« Donc dans deux mois. On a le temps de négocier. » sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa.  
En effet, il n'y avait que deux mois entre eux et le voyage. Le calendrier affichait seize décembre ; c'étaient donc enfin les vacances scolaires. Ils auraient du temps pour eux, et cela ravissait Rose. Elle aurait son John pour elle.  
Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« John ? Je me demandais.. » elle s'arrêta, peu sûre d'elle.

« Tu te demandais ? »

Elle reprit.

« Eh bien.. c'est bientôt Noël. Et peut-être, je sais pas, on pourrait le passer.. ensemble ? »

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Il la trouvait follement mignonne ; ce n'était pas son habitude d'être timide.

« Miss Tyler rougirait-elle ? » fit-il remarquer malignement.

« Oh, la ferme. » répondit-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

« Ça me va. »

Elle arqua un sourcil.

« De la fermer ? »

« Mais non, » pouffa-t-il, « de passer Noël avec toi. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras un moment.

« Bon ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Vingt-et-une heure trente. Je sais pas. »

Ils réfléchirent pendant quelques bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce John bondisse.

« Je sais ! » s'esclaffa-t-il, « Attends-moi, je reviens. »

Il courut en direction de sa chambre. Rose, pendant ce temps, prit Nacky dans ses bras. Elle le câlina et le posa sur son ventre. Aventurier, il escalada sa poitrine et son cou, et posa ses deux pattes avant sur son menton.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, petite chose ? »

 ** _Meow._** Le chat lui répondait. Ça la fit rire, et Nacky, déterminé à finir sa randonnée, se posa simplement sur son visage, les quatre pattes de chaque côté, à la manière d'une étoile de mer. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il ronronnait, ce qui chatouilla furieusement Rose.

« Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le chat ? »

Elle sursauta et Nacky fit pareil, lui laissant au passage une griffure sur la joue gauche. S _aleté de chat_ , marmonna-t-elle.

« Je lui donnais de l'amour. » blague-t-elle.

« C'est à moi que tu dois donner de l'amour. » protesta-t-il.

Elle gloussa.

« Et.. puis-je vous demander qu'est ce que vous tenez dans sous votre bras ? »

« C'est un télescope. Allons observer le ciel, Rose Tyler ! »

« Vous êtes un vrai romantique. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui prit la main, et sortirent de la maison.

Ils s'installèrent derrière la maison, de sorte qu'elle soit dans leur dos.  
Devant eux se dressaient les arbres de la forêt, plongés dans l'obscurité nocturne. La lune projetait leurs ombres au sol, et éclairait l'immensité de l'océan aux flammes argentées. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était calme, reposé, et chaque étoile qu'il contenait brillaient, resplendissement de mille-feux. Le vent glacial enveloppait chaque être et chaque arbre. Les arbres s'en voyaient bercés, et le sifflement du vent entre chaque branche, entre chaque feuille des massifs sapins adoucissaient l'atmosphère.  
Le regard de Rose se porta sur le ciel. Avec tant d'étoiles rayonnantes, ledit ciel ne paraissait plus sombre et bleu foncé ; il paraissait clair et argenté. Des milliers de flammes y scintillaient, et on eut pu les comparer à des cierges embrasées.

Elle claqua des dents. Il le remarqua. Il chuchota qu'il allait chercher des couvertures et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il partit en direction de la maison, laissant le télescope et Rose assis dans l'herbe sobrement mouillée. Elle se frotta les mains afin de les réchauffer un peu. John revint et la drapa dans un plaid touffu. Elle le remercia à voix basse. Il prépara le télescope, fit quelques réglages. Il posa son œil contre la lunette et la lueur d'un des astres vint caresser sa rétine. Satisfait du résultat, il chercha l'Étoile du Berger et cala son télescope dessus. Il indiqua à Rose de venir.  
Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. John ceintura la taille de Rose de ses deux bras. Son souffle chaud –qui contrastait avec l'air glacé de la nuit hivernale– vint s'écraser contre le cou de Rose. Son corps réagit en hérissant ses poils. Elle soupira. Il taquina de mille baisers sa mâchoire et peu à peu les caresses devinrent plus brûlantes, plus envieuses. Les quelques morceaux de tissus tombèrent ; leurs lèvres, elles, étaient scellées et rien n'aurait pu les détacher, à part leur volonté. Il s'allongea de tout son corps sur elle. Sa bouche se baladait désormais sur sa poitrine, sur ses seins blancs et sa langue sortit de sa cachette, venant taquiner le moindre millimètre de peau de Rose. Il descendait dangereusement vers son bassin, où d'ailleurs il prit soin de laisser là aussi quelques coups de langue. Quelques « Ah » de plaisir, échappés par la bouche de sa Rose, eurent pour incidence de lui faire perdre contrôle, et bientôt il voulut aller plus loin. Bien plus loin.

Seulement, Rose ne resterait **pas** passive.  
Elle les roula tous deux sur le côté, de façon à être sur lui, et avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle entama le second round. Elle mordilla gentiment son cou pour faire apparaître un suçon, marque de possessivité irréfutable, et attaqua sur le front plus bas qui, visiblement, s'apparaissait à être son téton. Elle y laissa un baiser, ce qui arracha un râlement de plaisir à John. Il se cambra sous son joug de domination. Elle bombarda une flopée de baiser sur son torse entier. La chair de poule le saisit de tout son être.  
Il lia leurs lèvres passionnément et, observés par le firmament, son infinité d'astres, observés par la sylve et ses milliers d'arbres, ils firent l'amour.


	12. Noël approche

_/note de l'auteur : à Pow : Et oui, c'est l'avant-dernier! Le nom du chat vient de deux de mes amies, je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment elle l'avait trouvé xD Merci à toi de lire cette fanfiction aussi assidûment ! Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'idées en prévision. Déjà, il y aura le volume II de cette fic, pendant leur voyage en grèce, héhé. Puis, en ce moment j'essaye d'écrire un livre sur la société, tout ça.. mais c'est dur ! et si ça sort, ce sera dans très longtemps.. Aussi, j'ai des OS déjà écrits Tenrose (un futur recueil peut-être?), mais je voudrais me lancer dans du Johnlock également. :) Anyway, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Kissouilles xx_

* * *

Les jours passèrent et s'enchaînèrent.

Ils faisaient en sorte qu'aucun jour ne se ressemble. Un lundi, ils firent du karting des plus mémorables. Un mercredi, ils déclenchèrent une bataille de boules de neige géante sur la place centrale de la ville. Un jeudi, ils s'aventurèrent dans la forêt derrière la maison de John. Ce fut, d'ailleurs, une sacrée épopée ; la première difficulté était de marcher dans le mètre de neige qui régnait. Rose tomba deux ou trois fois, et le résultat fut qu'elle finit trempée et qu'elle attrapa un rhume impérial. John en rit beaucoup. Un samedi, ils manquèrent de mettre le feu à la maison de John en tentant d'allumer un feu de cheminée. Ce samedi-là, ils dormirent aussi à la belle-étoile. Rose rattrapa un nouveau rhume. Et John en rit, encore une fois, énormément.

Le calendrier affichait désormais vingt-trois décembre. Noël arrivait ; et chacun devait acheter le cadeau de l'autre. Rose, elle, partit en ville dans la matinée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi acheter. Elle déambulait dans les rues commerciales et entrait dans les magasins qui l'attiraient. Elle entra dans un magasin d'high-tech et fit les rayons un par un. Elle ne trouva rien de concluant. Elle fit d'autres magasins ; elle s'arrêta dans un H&M. Elle trouva une jolie chemise en blue-jean, ainsi qu'une imposante ceinture en cuir marron. Finalement, elle se dit qu'un vêtement était un cadeau trop banal. Elle déambulait depuis maintenant une heure dans les rues du centre-ville et commençait à désespérer. Un cadeau, c'est facile à trouver pourtant, maugréa-t-elle en silence. Il suffit de trouver quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il aime.  
Il se mit à neiger. Des milliers de petits flocons blancs se voyaient faire tournoyer par le vent hivernal. À mesure qu'elle marchait, ses empreintes marquaient les trottoirs des ruelles. Et enfin, elle trouva. Un magasin de sport. Elle poussa la porte et entra dedans. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : du football, du basket, du handball et.. bingo. Du football américain. Elle prit le chemin du rayon en question et s'y perdit. Elle hésitait entre un maillot, un casque dédicacé de Tom Brady ou un ballon dédicacé de Amendola. Elle opta pour le ballon ; elle pourrait y jouer aussi, après tout. Elle passa en caisse et ressortit, fière de son achat.  
Le tapis de neige avait encore épaissi. Beaucoup de monde jonchait les rues. C'était l'époque de Noël ; tout le monde était heureux. Les gens souriaient, riaient, et personne ne ressentait la froideur de ces derniers-jours grâce à cette heureuse vague de chaleur humaine.

Son portable vibra. Un SMS de John.

 _ **John S. :** T'es où ?_

 _ **Moi :** J'arrive, j'étais en ville._

Elle le rangea dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et pressa le pas. Le vent était vraiment glacial, il fallait l'avouer.  
Elle arriva enfin chez John.

« C'est quoi ce sac ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Une bombe certainement. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit, « John, on est à deux jours de Noël. À votre avis, qu'est ce que ça peut être ? »

Un air amusé passa sur son visage.

« Miss Tyler m'aurait-elle acheté un cadeau ? » Il la prit dans ses bras, et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bien, fais-moi donc à manger, homme ! » lança-t-elle sur un ton imitant un machisme certain.

* * *

John, aux alentours de seize heures, partit à son tour en ville. C'était bien la première fois qu'il offrait un cadeau à sa.. petite-amie ? Sa.. bien-aimée ? À vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ces choses. Il ne savait pas si c'était plutôt positif ou, au contraire, plutôt négatif ; mais tant qu'il l'avait pour lui, peu lui importait.  
Il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, ha ça non ; il avait bien trop peur que cela la fasse fuir. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fuit. Elle était devenu tout pour lui ; c'était la personne la plus importante qu'il avait. Pour elle, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait ; mais tout ce qu'il avait, c'était elle.

 _« So you can drag me through Hell_

 _If I meant I could hold your hand._

 _I will follow you, cause I'm under your spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flame_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you. »_

Une fois ses pensées contrôlées, il déambula à son tour dans les rues du centre-ville. Malheureusement, aucune boutique ne l'attirait. La chasse au cadeau n'allait pas être facile, décidément. Il se rendit sur le **Boulevard des rêves brisés** , immense boulevard de la ville, et commença sa chasse.  
Il passa moult magasins, et vit toutes sortes de scènes de ses yeux. Des enfants qui imploraient leurs parents d'acheter un jouet "super génial", une femme qui semblait incendier son amant car il "aurait pu en acheter un vrai", une homme qui faisait une scène à sa femme car elle "aurait pu en acheter un vrai". Des scènes de tous les jours, en soi. Des scènes qui nous rappellent que la vie est un théâtre où l'on joue la banalité et l'ennui, où chaque acte feint de nous laisser le choix et où chaque scène se répète sans cesse.  
John continuait son périple de Noël à travers le boulevard. Le boulevard était majestueux ; sur le trottoir gauche on trouvait majoritairement des banques, des assurances, des hôtels. Le trottoir de droite était dédié aux commerces ; des bars-café, des boutiques de vêtements, des boulangeries, des boucheries. C'était certainement l'endroit le plus riche de la ville. L'atmosphère y était toujours détendue et bonne-enfant ; les clients des bars-café riaient à gorge déployée, les boutiques étaient peuplées d'être à la recherche d'un cadeau parfait pour leurs proches, histoire de leur ôter un sourire. Les boulangeries créaient parfois de belles rencontres, et souvent une blague ou deux émanaient desdites boulangeries. Mais les bars-café, les boulangeries ; tout ça n'était pas ce que recherchait John. Il errait depuis maintenant quarante-cinq minutes et n'avait toujours rien trouvé.  
Vint alors sous ses yeux une petite boutique de fleurs ; et les premières fleurs qui aguichèrent ses yeux furent des roses bordeaux, qui respiraient la beauté même. Il sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion et en acheta deux ; une pour Noël, et une pour l'amour qu'il lui portait.  
Seulement, deux roses ne le satisfaisait pas pleinement. Il continuait donc de se perdre sur le boulevard. Et soudain, il trouva : lorsque minuit sonnerait aux pendules, et lorsque la lune éclairerait tout le firmament, il emmènerait Rose dans la seule clairière sylvestre, où trônait une petite cabane en bois en haut d'un sapin. Il l'installerait dans la petite cabane, et lui installerait le départ du feu d'artifices avec de longues mèches, afin qu'il ait le temps de remonter auprès de Rose.

Son portable le fit émerger de ses pensées.

 _ **Rose T. :** Non pas que je sois possessive ou que je sois jalouse de la ville qui t'a pour elle seule, mais ça fait maintenant une heure que t'es parti. En plus, j'ai froid. Alors reviens. S'il te plaît ?_

Il rit.

 _ **Moi :** Je fais au plus vite._

Il acheta tout ce qui était nécessaire au feu d'artifices, et prit le chemin de la maison. Il rentra discrètement chez lui, puis fonça vers la clairière pour y déposer le matériel d'artifice. Il mit les roses dans un pot, et compta sur leur robustesse pour ne pas faner dans la nuit. Il se faufila dans la maison, fier de sa chasse, et rejoignit Rose. Enfin, il partit d'abord à sa recherche pendant cinq minutes, et la trouva dans l'aile gauche de la maison, dans la chambre du haut, en train de jouer à son vieux _Flipper_.

« Putain ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il en déduit qu'elle perdait.

« T'es pas très forte. » se moqua-t-il.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta.

« John, vous pourriez éviter de me faire peur à chaque fois que vous venez me voir, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Non. De plus, je maintiens que t'es nulle. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suis nulle ? Je vous défie. Celui qui a le plus de points gagne. Celui qui perd devra.. » elle sembla réfléchir, « il devra se mettre en sous-vêtements pendant une minute dehors dans le froid ! »

Il esquissa un rictus malicieux.

« Deal. »

Une folle partie de _Flipper_ débuta alors. Rose menait, mais par un quelconque hasard, la situation se renversa et John gagna la partie.

Il rit.

« On dirait bien que quelqu'un va chopper son troisième rhume du mois. »

Exaspérée, Rose souffla et prit un oreiller et lui jeta à la figure. John s'outra avec un « Hé ! » et la poussa sur le lit. S'ensuivit un folle bataille de chatouille, que Rose perdit aussi. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, ils mirent un film, _I Origins_ , et après celui-ci ils engagèrent une conversation sur la terrasse attenante à la baie vitrée. Ils parlèrent longtemps, de tout, de rien, de la vie en général ; l'heure tourna. Minuit. Le calendrier affichait désormais **24 décembre** , veille de Noël.

Ils étaient tous deux excités comme des enfants à l'idée d'être la veille de Noël. Et, comme des enfants, ils fatiguaient vite, et finir par aller se coucher dans le lit de John, après quelques câlins amoureux.


	13. Noël

_/note de l'auteur : à Pow : Eh oui beaucoup de projets, mais vais-je les tenir ? Mystère haha. Ce serait mentir que de dire que ça me prend beaucoup de temps, mais un peu quand même ! Je pense que le premier chapitre du volume II sortira la semaine de la rentrée scolaire! Ouiii Tenrose est un merveilleux couple Amateur de rock ? haha. Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant! Très bonne lecture à toi. :)_

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux avant lui. C'était la veille de Noël, et elle était surexcitée à cette idée.

Elle se faufila tout doucement en dehors du lit, et bondit sur John en s'exclamant

« Debout John ! C'est la veille de Noël ! ».

Il se réveilla en sursaut et la maudit pendant un temps.

« Rose. Des tas de gens se réveillent mutuellement avec un baiser, ou un mot doux. Alors pourquoi diable faut-il que tu me réveilles en me sautant dessus ? » demanda-t-il encore dans les vapes.

« Parce que.. c'est la veille de Noël ! Allez, levez-vous vieille marmotte ! »

« Vieille marmotte ? », s'esclaffa-t-il, « Rose Tyler, tu vas payer pour cet affront ! »

Il attrapa son oreiller et le lui mit dans la tête.

Rose échappa un « Hé ! » d'indignation et, attrapant son oreiller, lui rendit la pareille. Ainsi se déclara une violente bataille de polochons, dans laquelle les adversaires n'avaient aucune pitié. John prit le dessus et il plaqua Rose sur le dos. Il fit mine de l'embrasser, ce qui abaissa la garde de Rose. Et, contre toute attente, il l'enroula dans la couverture, de sorte qu'elle y soit coincée.

« Une fois de plus, tu perds, Miss Tyler ! »

Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, et dans toute la maison retentissaient des « Sortez-moi de là, crétin ! » ou encore des « Si vous ne me faites pas sortir maintenant, vous le paierez cher ! ». Mais voilà ; Rose n'était pas vraiment crédible dans son rôle de vengeresse impitoyable. Il la laissa donc roulée dans la couverture pendant qu'il allait chercher à manger en bas. Elle finit enfin par se libérer et prépara un plan d'attaque détaillé qui consistait à l'enfermer à clef dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Diabolique, pensa Rose, fière de son plan. Elle se cacha derrière la porte et attendit le retour de son ennemi.

« Rose, je veux bien te libérer. Mais la prochaine fois, entraîne toi avant de vouloir me lancer un duel, » il entra dans la chambre, « je gagne tout le temps et– »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le poussa sur le lit, s'empara de la clef sur la table de nuit et verrouilla la porte.

« Ha-ha ! Je t'ai eu ! À l'avenir, vous vous entraînerez, vous aussi. »

« Vraiment ? Tu vas me laisser enfermer là toute la journée ? »

« On peut s'arranger. Présentez-moi des excuses, et avouez que je suis la meilleure de nous deux. Je verrai ensuite ce que je peux faire. » Il rit.

« Jamais. Je suis le meilleur de nous deux, c'est tout. »

« Meilleur mais actuellement enfermé. » se moqua-t-elle. Il ne s'avouerait certainement pas vaincu.

Il tint trente minutes avant que l'ennui ne le guette ; il dut s'avouer vaincu.

« Bon, d'accord. » commença-t-il. Rose dégaina son portable et lança un enregistrement vocal. « Je suis désolé et je reconnais que tu es la meilleure. » finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Je vous ai bien eu, ha ! J'ai tout enregistré. » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

Il lui sauta dessus, les renversant tous les deux au sol. Il devait s'emparer de ce téléphone. Il fit diversion en s'attaquant à son cou avec sa bouche ; **bingo**. Il connaissait son point faible, maintenant. Il s'empara du cellulaire et supprima l'enregistrement.

« Encore une fois, je gagne ! » Il leva les bras en signe de triomphe. Elle rit de bon cœur et l'attira à elle et écrasa ses lèvres aux siennes. Il sourit bêtement.

La sonnette retentit. Ils n'attendaient personne ; étrange.

« J'y vais. » déclara Rose. John acquiesça et partit dans la salle-cinéma et mit Star Wars, épisode V : L'empire contre-attaque.

Rose quant à elle descendit les escaliers et traversa le salon jaune, le corridor et arriva à hauteur de la baie vitrée.  
Elle le vit. Lui. _Impossible_ , chuchota-t-elle. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de main.

« Bonjour Rose. » Il sourit cyniquement.

« Dégage, Jim. » Elle recula d'un pas. Il avança d'un pas.

« Joyeux Noël, Rose. » Il lui saisit les poignets. Elle se débattue.

« Lâche-moi, sale enculé. » Elle lui mit un coup de pied dans la cuisse. Cela ne fit qu'envenimer la situation. Il plaqua violemment au mur. Il lui mit une claque cinglante ; mais elle ne dit pas son dernier mot. Elle retenta le même coup de pied que la dernière fois. Elle échoua ; il le lui saisit et elle ne put plus bouger.

« On va reprendre là où on en était, Rose. »

Dieu que ce nom sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son cou. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle lui mit un coup de tête qui le fit vaciller, et il s'écrasa contre le plan de travail, faisant tomber deux verres au passage.  
Malgré le fort volume de son film, John entendit le bruit des verres cassés. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et vit Jim qui reprenait le dessus sur Rose. Il avait réussi à la faire tomber au sol.

« Lâche-la, fils de pute. » lâcha John.

Jim rit.

« Voilà le toutou de Tyler. Elle est à moi, alors dégage. »

« À toi ? », il planta son regard au sien, « t'es totalement taré mon gars. Maintenant, vire de là. » Jim se redressa ; comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ?

Il se dirigea vers John et envoya un crochet droit dans sa mâchoire. Ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment et attrapa Jim par le cou et le cogna contre le mur. L'arrière de son crâna saigna. Cela ne l'arrêta pas ; Jim lui porta un coup de tête magistral dans le nez, qui fit reculer John de quelques mètres. Il revint à la charge, l'attrapant par le colback. Il le mit à terre et le frappa au visage.

« Ose la retoucher, » il lui envoya une autre droite, « et j'te ferai bouffer tes tripes. » Encore une autre. « Tu m'entends, fils de chien ? » Et une autre. « Elle est à moi. Retouche-la et j'te tue. » Il releva Jim et l'envoya à l'extérieur, le poussant de ses deux bras. Ledit Jim tomba sur le ventre ; John en profita pour lui cracher dessus.

Il le vit se relever et courir loin, non sans lui avoir montrer son respect en lui adressant un majeur. Peu importe ; il se précipita vers Rose, dont la lèvre inférieure était fendue. Il la tenait par les bras.

« Rose ? Rose ? Réponds-moi. Tu m'entends ? »

Elle s'agrippa à lui.

« Oui, ça va. Je n'ai rien. En revanche, vous, je pense que vous avez le nez cassé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Il marqua une pause. « Tu viens de te faire tabasser et tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Et en plus, tu me vouvoies toujours. Tu es un mystère pour moi, Rose. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Il faut vous soigner ce nez. » informa-t-elle.

« Et il faut soigner cette lèvre. » rétorqua-t-il. Il la releva et une douleur le prit au bout de ses poings. Il tressaillit.

« Montrez-moi vos poings. » ordonna-t-elle.

Il les lui tendit et elle vit qu'ils saignaient.

« Vous pouvez les plier à votre guise ? »

Il essaya et les résultats étaient médiocres. Il avait beaucoup de mal à les ouvrir.

« Bon, on va à l'hôpital. » déclara-t-elle.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on va dire ? Tu as une lèvre fendue et j'ai mes poings en sang. Tout le monde trouvera ça suspect. »

Il marquait un point. Elle prit un temps de réflexion.

« Vous avez des bandages ? »

Ils prirent la porte de l'aile gauche et tombèrent directement sur une grande étagère. John attrapa une boîte de bandage. Rose lui demanda de tendre les poings. Elle les enroula dans du bandage, lui arrachant des petits cris de douleur. Une fois fini, il prit un gros coton et nettoya la plaie. Il en prit un autre et fit pression sur la plaie pour stopper le saignement. Il retira le coton et le saignement semblait s'être arrêter. Fier, il laissa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Rose et rangea le matériel.  
Rose, quant à elle, affichait un air maussade.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit John.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Comment.. comment m'a-t-il retrouvée ? Je croyais que tout ça, c'était fini, et au final il m'a retrouvée– »

« Rose, » il lui fit face, « je n'en sais rien. Mais tant que tu seras près de moi, je le laisserai plus jamais de toucher. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. »

Elle l'enlaça fortement. Il murmura quelque chose contre son épaule, mais elle ne put entendre. Elle se recula légèrement et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était subjuguée ; elle le regarda comme ça pendant une trentaine de seconde. Une vague de joie déferla dans tout son corps. Son cœur se réchauffa, et ses craintes disparurent le temps de cet instant magique.

Il l'aimait.

« Tu.. Tu m'aimes ? » réussit-elle à balbutier.

Il rougit furieusement.

« Ou-oui. » Il eut peur qu'elle prenne peur, qu'elle s'enfuit. « Mais reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Ne pars pas. »

« Par tous les saints, John, explique-moi pourquoi je partirai ? » Un sourire illumina leur visage.

Ils lièrent leurs lèvres et John la porta comme à son habitude jusqu'à leur lit. Ils s'enlacèrent toute la soirée, heureux comme des collégiens pendant un premier rendez-vous.

John surveillait l'heure ; à vingt-trois heures trente, ils l'emmèneraient à son cadeau. Lorsque les horloges affichèrent vingt-trois heures, Rose n'eut pu se retenir : elle alla chercher le ballon de foot dédicacé et empaqueté dans un papier noir mate, et lui offrit.

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Il lui sourit et ouvrit son cadeau. Il vit la signature et resta statufié.

« Dédicacé par Amendola. Rose, je.. » il était aux anges. Il émit un rire fou et la prit fort –trop fort ?– dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir. Il l'invita dehors et la supplia de faire quelques passes avec lui. Ne pouvant rien lui refuser, elle se prit au jeu.

Même si vous ne connaissiez pas John, même si vous étiez aveugle et même si vous étiez à cinquante mètres de lui, vous auriez vu à quel point il était heureux. Un véritable enfant avec son nouveau jouet.

Le portable dudit enfant vibra dans sa poche. Vingt-trois heures trente.

Il revint vers Rose.

« Bon, c'est à mon cadeau maintenant. Tu viens ? » Il enlaça sa main à celle de Rose et l'entraîna à la clairière.

De nuit, elle était bien plus magnifique. Elle était en forme de cercle, et chaque arbre respectait la forme de ce dernier. La lune rayonnait pile au-dessus d'eux, et illuminait la partie découverte, contrastant avec l'obscurité de la forêt. Il fit patienter Rose en bas de l'arbre où était suspendue la cabane, et bientôt il revint avec un sac rempli de choses que Rose ne parvenait pas à distinguer.  
Il lui expliqua que pour la surprise, elle devait monter dans la cabane et l'attendre. Elle s'exécuta. John de son côté prépara le feu. Par quelques habiles tours il réussit à tous les disposer au sol, et alluma la mèche qui, grâce à un stratagème de génie, déclencherait les autres, comme des dominos. Il courut se réfugier dans la cabane et le spectacle commença. Les fusées montaient une par une dans le ciel, suivit d'un « Fiuw » émanant de leur vitesse.  
Elles escaladaient sans s'arrêter les airs, et leur course se terminaient dans un « Pow » coloré. À côté d'elles, les étoiles semblaient éteintes. Les feux coloraient la clairière au fur et à mesure qu'ils explosaient. Elle passait du rouge au jaune, de l'argenté au violet. Mais, à côté des yeux de Rose, tout ça n'était que pacotille. Ils s'illuminaient à chaque explosion, et si l'on regardait bien, on voyait le reflet des couleurs dans sa pupille. Son sourire faisait écho à la lumière des étoiles et éclairait la petite cabane. Le spectacle se termina, et John prit dans ses mains les deux roses bordeaux du pot.  
De petites perles d'eau avait gelé sur les pétales des deux fleurs.  
Il lui tendit la première rose.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Il tendit la deuxième rose.

« Hé bien, je te l'ai déjà tout à l'heure, alors je ne vais pas faire doublon.. » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière des cheveux.

Sa gêne toucha Rose. Elle le trouvait adorable. Elle planta son regard au sien. Elle chuchota sans rompre le lien visuel « Pourquoi pas ? ». Et il l'embrassa, passionnément, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le baiser s'éternisa et ils durent reprendre leur respiration.

« John ? » appela-t-elle avec un souffle éreinté.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime aussi. » déclara-t-elle, fière, mais avec une certaine timidité.

Il la prit dans ses bras et, au dehors de la petite fenêtre, on vit des flocons dansaient dans le ciel. Ils descendaient, tournoyaient, et venaient recouvrir la clairière d'un tapis blanc-argenté.  
Et, enveloppés par le froid de la nuit, mais réchauffés par un manteau blanc, et surplombés par un océan aux vagues argentées, ils passèrent leur première nuit de Noël dans les bras de l'autre.


	14. Epilogue what next ?

Après Noël, Rose et John avaient vécus de beaux jours.

Le soir du trente-et-un décembre, ils firent la tournée des bars avec Keisha, Shireen et Mickey. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient bu beaucoup d'alcool. Mais ils s'étaient beaucoup amusé. Et, John, en tant que romantique aguerrit, posa un genoux à terre lorsque le compte à rebours du nouvel an débuta. Il sortit une bague, une magnifique bague en argent surmontée d'un petit diamant, et à cinq secondes, demanda la main de Rose.  
À une seconde, elle dit oui.  
Et, lorsque la nouvelle année commença, lorsque le feu d'artifices fut lancé et lorsque tout le monde cria de joie, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois.  
Et pourtant, c'était la première fois de cette nouvelle année.

* * *

Hé bien voilà ! C'est ainsi que je clos cette première fanfiction !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Bon évidemment ce n'est pas du Maupassant ou du Shakespeare ; mais je pense que c'était divertissant tout de même ! Je trouve peu de fic Tenrose en français, ç'a été la raison majeure de cette fiction. :)

Anyway, comme je l'ai déjà dit, des projets sont en préparation, notamment un livre et un recueil d'OS, ainsi que le début d'un ère Johnlock. Le livre ne sortira peut être pas.. ou s'il sort, ce sera dans très longtemps haha. Je pense que les prochaines publies seront les OS du recueil Tenrose. Puis, le volume II de M. Smith et Miss Tyler commencera probablement en Septembre.

Très contente des retours que j'ai eu, notamment sur Wattpad ( Finalnat - Nuwanda Panderson) ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu, qui m'ont aidé, qui ont review (mention spéciale à Pow parce que tes review étaient toujours positives + ma toute première review vient de toi héhé) !

On se revoit bientôt ?  
xx


End file.
